


Strategic Retreat

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Or 'Frederick's Knitting Is Getting Better, Isn't It?'





	Strategic Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, 'June 27/sunset to sunrise'

Chrom sighed and fussed with the scarf Frederick had given him. It was not a bad scarf, and there didn't seem to be any dropped stitches. Frederick's knitting was definitely getting better. But... 

"I think it was just the pepper. On our dinner. I'm not getting sick." He looked over at Robin, who had quickly mentioned a tickle of his own. 

"I know," Robin replied, smiling. 

"But you..." Chrom gestured at Robin's own scarf. 

Robin shrugged. "It seemed like the easiest way to get sent promptly to bed until tomorrow morning," he explained. 

"But..." Chrom paused as he realized... "Oh."


End file.
